Businesses
There are many fake businesses in GTA games, ranging from food outlets to car repair workshops. Abandoned Buildings *Alderney Casino (IV) *Harry Plums Wholesale Fruit (SA) *Old Hospital Colony Island (IV) *Palomino Creek Diner (SA) *Sprunk Factory (IV) Abattoir *Don Kiddick's Sausage Factory (LCS) *Sindacco Abattoir (SA) Adult Entertainment *Bawdy Bags (LCS) *Cheap Thrills (III) *Executive Relief (III) *Fluffy Pillows (III) *SA) *Honkers (IV) *Hooker Inn Express (VC) *Kith and Skin Club (LCS) *Liberty Sex (LCS) *Live Nude Girls Girls Girls (SA) *Luigi's Sex Club 7 (III, LCS) *Mag-A-Muff-10 (LCS) *Meeouch Sex Kitten Club (III) *Nude Strippers Daily (SA) *Nude & XXX Shop (SA) *Paulie's Revue Bar (LCS) *Sex Shop XXX (SA) *Single Bills (LCS) *Sodom Sex Toys (SA) *Stroke Park (LCS) *The Bawdy Shop (III) *The Dolls House (LCS) *The Pig Pen (SA) *The Pole Position Club (VC) *The Triangle Club (IV) *Tiki Theater (SA) *Woodys Topless Bar (III, LCS) *XXX Mags (III) Airlines *Aviacion Cubana (VC) *Air Biscuit (VC) *AirSol (IV) *Adios Air (IV) *DMAir Rockstar (III, VC) *East Sky Airlines (VC) *FlyUS (IV) *Haitian Air (VC) *Jellystone International (SA) *Juank Air (SA, LCS) *McAdam Airways (III, VC, LCS) *Plummet Airlines (VCS) *Taylair (VC) *TJA Air (VCS) *Vice City Air (VC) *White Line Airways (III) Animals *Bitchin' Dog Food Factory (III, VC, VCS) *Boners Pet Food (LCS) *Pecker's Feed & Seed (SA) *Pet Grooming (SA) *Pet Stuffers (VC) *Pets Overnight (III) Antiques *Fifth Ave Antiques (SA) Arts and Crafts *Arts and Crafts (SA) Automobile *A+B Auto (VC) *Auto Eroticar (IV) *Auto Glass (SA) *Auto Parts (SA) *Autobahn (SA) *Big Mike's (SA) *Carrie and Goodes Truck Depot (SA) *CJ's Garage (SA) *Capitol Discount Auto Parts (VC) *Dam Camper RV Park (SA) *Driving School (SA) *Eightballs Autoyard (III, VC, SA, LCS) *Fast Forward (VCS) *G&A Automotive (SA) *Joey Leone's Garage (III, LCS) *Max Paynt (II) *Michelle’s Auto Repair (SA) *Loco Low Co. (SA) *Pay 'n' Spray (III, VC, SA, LCS, IV) *S&O Automatic Trans Specialist (SA) *Shody Used Autos (SA) *SIGN (SA) *Soapy's Car Wash (SA) *Spray'n'go (VC) *Trans Fender (SA) *Wang Cars (SA) *Wheel Arch Angels (SA) *Yaiyarir Auto Parts (SA) BRAND NAMES: *Albany (IV) *American Motors (III) *Annis (IV *Benefactor (IV) *Bravado (IV) *Brute (IV) *Classique (IV) *Declasse (IV) *Dewbauchee (IV) *Dinka (IV) *DUDE (III, SA) *Dundreary (IV) *Emperor (IV) *Enus (IV) *Grotti (IV, III) *HVY (IV) *Imponte (IV, III) *Invetero (IV) *Jobuilt (IV) *Karin (IV) *Maibatsu Corporation (IV, III) *Mammoth (IV) *Ocelot (TBOGT) *Pegassi (IV) *Pfister (IV) *Schyster (IV) *Shitzu (IV) *Steel Horse (IV) *Ubermacht (IV) *Vapid (IV) *Vulcar (IV) *Willard (IV, III) *Zirconium (IV) Automobile Dealerships *Auto Bahn (SA) *Auto Eroticar (IV) *Auto Merchant (IV) *BF Motors *Big Paulie Budget Cars (IV) *Brucie's Excecutive Lifestyle Auto's (IV) *Capital Autos (III) *Coutt and Schutz (SA) *Easy Credit Autos (III, LCS) *Grotti (SA, IV) *Hogs 'n' Cogs (LCS) *Howlin' Petes Biker Emporium (VC) *Otto's Autos (SA) *Premium Deluxe Motorsport (V]) *Securos De Auto (SA) *Shody Used Autos (SA) *Sunshine Autos (VC, VCS) *Vice City Motors (VC) *Wang Cars (SA) *Westdyke Autos (IV) Bakery *Larellas Bakery (SA) *Nice Buns (SA) *Glory Holes Bakery (V) Banks *Bank of Liberty (III, LCS, V) *El Banco Corrupto Grande (VC) *CityBank (III, LCS) *Credit and Commerce Bank of San Andreas (SA) *Maze Bank (V) *Palomino Creek Bank (SA) *Pacific Standard (V) Bars *Attica Bar (SA) *Ba (LCS) *Big Als Liquor (III, LCS) *Clintz Bar (VCS) *Crockett's Bar & Grill (VCS) *Crocs Bar (VC) *Fellas (III) *Jerkov's (IV) *La Cucaracha Bar & Seafood (SA) *Lil' Probe Inn (SA) *Mad Donna's (VCS) *Misty's (SA) *White Stallionz Bar (VCS) *Steinway Beer Gardens (IV) *Ten Green Bottles (SA) *The Bowlers Fist (III) *The Greasy Chopper (VC, VCS) *The Mount Distilling Co. *The Welcome Pump (SA) Beauty Parlors *Beauty on 6th (SA) *Beauty Supply Studio (SA) *Belle Maitresse Beauty Salon (VC) *Body World (SA) *Classic Nails (III) *Jack's Prosthetic (VC) *Nelli Nelle School of Beauty (SA) *Oil Be Back Massage (LCS) *Oily Johnnie's Massage Parlor (III) *Pharaoh Cosmetics (IV) *Perfumes Flatware (SA) *Pink Pussycat Boutique (III) *Vinewood Wigs (SA) Book Stores *Brokenback Books(VCS) *Knocking Books (VCS) *Maisis Bestsellers (VC) *Page 3 Bookstore (LCS, VCS) *STW Books (SA) *The Book Emporium (SA) Bookies *Inside Track (VC, SA) *Wu Zi Mu's Betting Shop (SA) Botanica *Botanica (SA) *Botanica Carlos Miguel (VC, SA) *Manchap Bldg. (SA) Boutiques *Bo-Bella (LCS) *Bobp Dodger Boutique (SA) *Exotic Boutique (SA) *Signora Grande (LCS) Butchers *Carnicero Romero (VC) *R.S. & L. Bows (VC) Cafés *Bakery & Cafeteria (VC) *Bistrot Café (III) *Café Bar (LCS) *Café Metropolitan (III) *Café Robina (VC, VCS) *Café Under the Tree (VC) *Calle 8 Cafeteria (VC) *Front Page Café (VC) *Greasy Fingers Café (LCS) *Greasy Joe's (III) *Guano's Café (VCS) *Le Singe d'Arbre (VCS) *Les Beans Café (LCS), (VCS) *Leydi D. Café (VC, SA) *Mars Cafe (VC) *Staunton Café (LCS) *Tarbrush Café (VC) *Todd's Café (VCS) *TW@ Internet Café (III, LCS, IV) Casinos *Caligula's Palace (SA) *Come-A-Lot Casino (SA) *Kenjis Casino (III) *Leone Casino (LCS) *Pirates in Men's Pants (SA) *Royal Casino (SA) *The Starfish Casino (SA) *The Big Shot Casino (LCS) *The Camel's Toe (SA) *The Clown's Pocket (SA) *The Dolls House (LCS) *The Emerald Isle (SA) *The Four Dragons Casino (SA) *The High Roller (SA) *The Pink Swan (SA) *The Visage (SA) Chemists/Drug Stores/Pharmacy *Beale Chemists (VC) *Dispensary (VC) *Farmacia Central (VC) *Pharmacy (VC) *Pill Pharm (IV) *Ryton Aide (VC) *The Glenwood Drugstore (III, LCS) Chemicals *Easter Bay Chemicals (SA) *Humane Labs and Research (V) *NU Chem (SA) Cigar/Cigarettes *Athena 200's (VCS) *Homies Sharp (SA) *La Tradicion Cubana Cigar Factory (VC) *Redwood Tobacco (SA, VCS) Cinemas *Angel Pine Cinema (SA) *Astro Drive In Cinema (SA) *Cathay Theater (SA) *El Dritch (SA) *Legal Cinema (SA) *Mama's Cinema (SA) *Miamta Cinema (VCS) *Queens Theater (SA) Clothing/Fabrics *$10 Steps (III, VC) *16:20 (IV) *American Drapery (VC) *Arss (SA) *Base 5 (SA) *Binco (SA, IV, V) *Birthday Suit (III) *Bobo (SA) *Collars & Cuffs (VC) *Didier Sachs (SA) *Eris (III, SA, IV) *Fabric-8 (III, VC) *Fashion Mode (VCS) *Flyingdale's (VCS) *Freiman Coated Fabric (III) *G&B (IV) *Gash (VC) *Gnocchi (SA,IV) *Heat (SA,IV) *Hermit Clothing (VCS) *Holland Styles (IV) *Jocksport (VC) *Kevin Clone (SA, LCS) *Leftwood Sports (IV) *Little Havana Streetwear & Tattoo Parlour (VC) *Little Lady (SA) *Los Santos Fashions (SA) *Man at Ease (VCS) *Mercury (SA) *Merkins (VCS) *Modo (IV) *Monsiuer Trousers (SA) *Mr. Benz (LCS) *Nalgas Grandes Clothes (VCS) *OK clothing (III) *Outdoor Indoor Clothes (LCS) *Phat Clothing (SA) *Perseus (IV) *PÖNS (LCS, VCS) *Ponsonbys (V) *Princess P Fashions (SA) *ProLaps (SA, IV) *Rafaels (VC) *Ranch (SA, LCS, VCS,IV) *RRSS (SA) *SEMI (III, SA, IV) *Sole Man Footwear (VCS) *Son of a Beach (SA) *Suburban (SA, V) *T&A Men (VCS) *Victim (SA, IV) *Zip (III, VC, SA, LCS) Clubs *Alhambra (SA) *Bahama Mama's (IV) *Club de la Estrella de Roco (VCS) *Gaydar Station (SA) *Hercules (IV) *Maisonette 9 (IV) *Quite Humorous Comedy Club (SA) *The Beach House (SA) *The Malibu Club (VC, VCS) *The Pig Pen (SA) *The Pleasure Domes Club (SA) Communications *Badger (IV, CW) *Communication Liberty City (III) *Grype (IV) *Squid (III, LCS) *Tinkle (IV) *Whiz (IV) Credit Cards *FLEECA (IV) *Heat Q (SA) *Master B8tr (SA) *Shark (IV) Discounts *36¢ Store (SA) *98¢ Store (SA) *69¢ Store (SA) *Discount Warehouse (SA) *Dollar Discount (SA) *Super $5.00 (SA) Dry Cleaning *Cleaners (SA) *Coin Laundry (VC, SA) *Dry Cleaners (III, LCS) *Dry Cleaning (SA) *Launderland Coin Laundry (SA) *Laundromat (VC, IV) *Laundry Cleaners (SA) *Lavanderia (SA) *Libe (IV) *Mr. Wong's Laundrette (III, LCS) Electricians *T. Watt & Son's (IV) Electronics *Curve (VCS, LCS) *Electric Boulevard (VCS) *Electronic (SA) *Fruit Computers in 3D Universe|Fruit]]Computers (LCS, VCS, IV, CW) *Hardon (SA, LCS) *Hi Fi Stuff (VC) *Hombre Electronics (VC) *Kakagawa (SA, IV) *Outlet (III) *Panoramic (SA, IV) *Second Hand Circuitry (VC) *Sunqueen (SA) *Sem-Techs Electronics (III, LCS) *Solid State Hi-Fi (VC) *Sumo (III, VC, SA) *ThriftEX (IV) *Vlad's VCR Emporium (VC) Finance/Loans *Bank of Liberty(IV) *Ca$h Store (SA) *Frog's Pawn (SA) *Gangsta Bail Bonds (SA) *I Didn’t Do It Bail Bonds (SA) *Lovin' A Loan (SA) *PayDay Loans (SA) *PayDay Loans (UK) *Qwikbonds (SA) *San Andreas Federal Mint (SA) *Santos Investments (SA) *VAJ Finance (VC) *Vinewood Bail Bonds (SA) Florists *Flowers (SA) *Florists (SA) Food/Drink *24/7 (VC) *Ahhh, Bistro (LCS) *Alazone's Italian Food (IV) *Alex Dog'z (SA) *Al Dente's (IV) *Authentic Seafood Co. (LCS) *Bakery & Cafeteria (VC) *Barzini's (VCS) *Beef Bandit (VC) *Belching Buddha (GTA) *Belly-Up (III, LCS) *Benny's Restaurant (VCS) *Bhram Discount and Coffee Shop (VC) *Big Bananas (SA) *Big S Liquor and Deli (SA) *Bolero's Restaurant (VCS) *Bolt Burgers (III, VC) *Bottiglia (LCS), (VCS) *Broffles Waffles (SA) *Brother Mings'/Chef Ming's (SA) *Bub (III) *Budgeiser (III) *Burger Off (VCS) *Burger Shot (SA, LCS, IV) *Cam's Can Openers (VC) *Carmel Corn (SA) *Carniceria (SA) *Carniceria Panaderia (SA) *Carosello Italiano (III, VC) *Cherry Popper Ice Cream Company (VC, SA) *Chinese Food (SA) *Chinese Restaurant Noodle House (LCS) *SA) *Cluckin' Bell (SA, IV) *Coffee Shop Bar (III) *Corn Dogs (SA) *Crockett's Bar & Grill (VCS) *Deckers Dogs *Deli (LCS) *Delicatessen Mini-Mart (LCS) *Deli-sium Delicatessen (LCS) *III) *Diner Liquor (VC) *Don Kiddick's Sausage Factory (LCS) *Donuts (SA) *eCola (VCS,IV,CTW,V) *El Pequeño Cocinero (VCS) *El Senior Taco (SA) *Fanny Crabs (IV) *Far East Winerette (III) *Flappin' Lippin Chickin (VCS) *Fleisch Berg (SA) *G&Y Bagels Ltd (IV) *Gelateria Pasta Liquor Pizza (IV) *Giovanni's Deli *Gorilla Salad (VCS) *Gourmet Deli (III) *Gravy Train (SA) *Hannibal Liquor (SA) *Happy Blimp (III) *Hobos (SA) *Hoja Sauce (III) *Hong Hung Inc (III) *Hong Kong Deli (SA) *J & J’s Restaurant (SA) *Jays Diner (SA) *Jim's Sticky Ring (SA) *Joe's Pizza (III, LCS) *King Knuts (LCS, VCS) *King Ring (SA) *La Cucaracha Bar & Seafood (SA) *Larellas Bakery (SA) *Liberty Bagel Deli (III) *Liquor (SA, LCS) *Liquor Charlies (LCS) *Liquor Deli (SA) *Liquor-Gifts (SA) *Liquor Mart (SA) *Live Lobster Crab & Seafoods (III) *Lucky Pierre's Sandwiches (VC) *Mal Viento (VCS) *Marco's Bistro (III, LCS,) (partially in SA) *Market & Deli (III, VC, LCS) *Marlin Fish Factories (VC) *Mexican Food & Salvadorean Food (SA) *Momma's Restaurant (also Momma's Restaurante & Ciprianis Ristorante) (III, LCS) *Mr. Liquor (VC) *Muerto-Mex (SA) *Old Amsterdam Coffee Shop (VCS) *Pan Mexicano (SA) *Papa's 12 Inch (LCS) *Paradiso Diner Restaurant (SA) *Pastageddon (SA) *Pier Pressure Pizzeria (SA) *Pizza (SA, LCS) *Pizza Face (VC) *Pizza Pizza (III) *Punk Noodles (III, LCS) *Raffles Fish Factory (III) *Ristorante Ecoli (LCS) *Riverside Pavillion (VC) *Roachway Foods (III) *Roast Peking Duck (LCS) *Roboi's Food Mart (SA) *Rusty Brown Ring Donuts (VC, LCS) *Samo's Wok (III, LCS) *Seafood Bistro (SA) *Seafood Co. Inc. (III) *Shaft Hot Dogs (VC) *Special Fried Vice (VCS) *Spit Roast (LCS) *Sprunk (LCS, VCS, VC, SA, IV) *Stalker's (III) *Steakhouse (SA) *Substandard (SA) *Sushi Man (SA) *Tacopalypse (VC) *Tarbrush Coffee (III, VC) *The Bearded Claw (SA) *The Brown Starfish Bar and Grill (SA) *The Burger Shot (VC) *The Cheesy Crust Pizza Co. (VC) *The Mexican Restaurant (SA) *The Smokin' Beef Grill (SA) *The Well Stacked Pizza Company (VC, SA, VCS) *Ting Fu Garden (III) *Tony's Liquor (SA) *TUBE (LCS) *Tuff Nut Donuts (SA) *Turtle Head Fishing Company (III) *Uncle BJ's Deli & Groceries (III) *Universal Grocery & Deli (SA) *Steakhouse (SA) *Wholesale Produce (SA) *Will's Snack Shop (SA) *Willowfield Produce (SA) *Wok & Wok (VC) *Yo-Ma's Frozen Fish Products (III, LCS) *Zip Pizza (SA) Furniture/Home/Garden *1 Day Service (SA) *Al's Furniture (IV) *Bub's Hardware (SA) *C.C. Cabinets and Marble Tops (SA) *Discount Furniture (SA) *Duval's Mobile Glass (SA) *Easy Lay Carpet (IV) *Hardware (SA) *Helmut Schein (LCS) *Husley Furnished (SA) *Indoor Outdoor (III) *International (SA) *Joe's Beds (VC) *KLÜNT (LCS, VCS) *Krapea (IV) *Marvin's Hardware (SA) *N&P Garden Equipment (SA) *No. 1 Desert Home Furnishings (SA) *Pasha Glass (SA) *Powertool Paradise (SA) *Shafted Appliances (SA) *The Uphill Gardener Garden Center (SA) *Tony's Furniture (VC) Glasses *Gaze Glasses (SA) *L.S. Eyeworks (SA) Gyms *Cobra Marital Arts Gym (SA) *Hyaku Dojo (III) *Las Venturas Gym (SA) *Los Santos Gym (SA) Hair Dressers/Barbers *Barber Black Sheep (VCS) *Barbers (SA) *Barber Salon (SA) *Barber Shop (SA) *Barberism (LCS) *Cut (III) *El Peluquero Feliz (VCS) *Gay Gordos Bouffant Boutique (VC, SA) *Hair (SA) *Herr Kutz Barber (V) *Nene's Barber Shop (VC) *O'Sheas Barbers Shop (V) *Reeces Hair & Facial Studio (SA) *The Barbers Pole (SA) Haulage *City Haul (VC) *Haul (VC) *RS Haul (SA) *Scopers Haulage (LCS) *Spand Express (VC) Hospitals/Medical Care *Family Medical Clinic (SA) *Ivory Towers Drive-Thru Mental Clinic (SA) Hotels/Motels *24 Hour Motel (SA) *Aimond Hotel (SA) *Alberta Hotel (VC) *Beachcomber Hotel *Biffin Bridge Hotel (SA) *Brodie's Hotel *Colon Hotel (VC) *Dakota Hotel (VC) *Deacon Hotel (VC) *Ducum Inn (VCS) *Hotel (III) *Hotel SForte (LCS) *Fort Staunton Hotel (LCS) *La Conca (SA) *Laurence Hotel (VC) *Lounge (SA) *Maison Wenifall (VC) *Marina Sands Hotel (VCS) *Midland Hotel (VCS) *Milligan Hotel (VC) *Moist Palms Hotel (VC) *Moonlite Hotel (VC) *Ocean View Hotel (VC) *Queens Hotel Suite (SA) *Parsons Hotel (VC) *Six Felix’s Hotel (VC) *Standing Vice Point (VC) *Tee Pee Motel (SA) *The Bog Standard (SA) *The Russell Hotel (VC) *U Get Inn Motel (SA) *V-Rock Hotel (SA) *Van Khoff on the Beach (VCS) *Vank Hoff Hotel (SA) *Vice Point Langer (VC) *WK Chariot Hotel (VC) Housing Complex *Jetty Lounge (SA) *The Golden Palms (SA) Iron Works *Rodriguez Iron Works (SA) Jewellery *Diamonds (SA) *Estate Jewelery (SA) *Gold Diamond (SA) *Guadalajara Jewelry Plaza (SA) *Jewler's (VC) *Las Venturas Gifts and Jewelry (SA) *Los Santos Jewelery Mart (SA) *Pawn Jewelry Gifts (SA) *Plata Guadalajara (SA) *Ring Master Jewellery (SA) *Secretions (VCS) *Yars Jewelry (SA) Junk *Angel Pine Junkyard (SA) *Fudge Packing Corp (III, VC) *Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard (III, LCS) *Nicholas Storage (GTA A) *Recycling Center (SA) *Trash-O (SA) *True Grime Street Cleaners (SA) *Vice City Junkyard (VC, VCS) Legal *Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster (IV) *K. Rosenberg & Co. (VC) *Rakin and Ponzer (III) Media *Eight Ten VCN (VC, VCS) *Inter Global Films (VC) *InterGlobal Television (SA) *Jazz Mags (SA) *Love Media (III) *San News (SA) *TG Stages (SA) Museums *Fort Staunton Museum (LCS) *The Libertonian (IV) Music Stores *Blastin' Fools Records (SA) *Billy’s Records (VC, SA) *Blob Music (SA) *Death To Vinyl Compact Disc Players (VC) *Dick’s Sounds (SA) *Galeria Musical (VC) *Modinha Music (VCS) *Musical Instruments (VC) *Needle Trax (LCS, VCS) *Rock City (VC) *Screamin' Colins Guitars (VC) *The Pink Oboe (SA) *Vinyl Countdown (VC, SA, VCS) *Xploit Records (LCS) *YoYoJo's Records (SA) Newspapers *Liberty Tree (III, LCS, IV) *Newsstand (SA) *Vice City Inquirer (VCS) *Vice Voice (VC) Observatory *Los Santos Observatory (SA) *Missionary Hill Observatory (SA) *Cedar Ridge Observatory (III, LCS) Office Equipment *Fruit Computers *Papercuts (SA) Pawn Shops *Bargain Pawn (SA) *Hardcore Pawn (VCS) *Little Tykes Pawn Shop (SA) *Pawn Jewelry Gifts (SA) *Pawn Shop (SA) Petrol *AMCo. Petroleum Company (III, LCS) *Fossil Oil (VC, VCS) *Gas (SA) *Gasoline (III) *Gasso (SA) *Globe Oil (IV) *Going (VC, SA) *Pharte Gas (IV) *RON (IV) *Tosser (SA) *Xoomer (SA) Pharmaceuticals *Liberty Pharmaceuticals (III, LCS) *Zaibatsu Pharmaceuticals (III) *Zombotech (SA) Plumbing *Sunshine Plumbing Distribution (III) Postal Services *U.S. Mail (SA) *SpandEx (SA) *Vice City Mail (VC) Power *GasMaster (VC) *Sparki (III) *The Mars Gas Corporation (III) Printing *Vice City Print Works (VC, VCS) Private Clubs *Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club (III, LCS) Property *A1 Property (LCS) *Avery Construction (SA) *Chavez Group (SA) *Concrete Feet Construction (VCS) *Crest Building (VC) *Eddie's (III, VC) *Final Build Construction (SA, LCS, VCS) *Full Moon Warehouse (VC) *John Homes (III, VC) *Mei Lin Construction Company (III) *OakDale (III, VC) *Panlantic Construction Company (III, LCS) *Raimi Realty (SA) *Rush Construction Company (III) *Sommers Real Estate (III) *The Beaumont Co. (SA) *T.U.M.E. Construction (VCS) *West Port Development (III) Psychic Readings *Psychic (VC) Quarry *Hunter Quarry (SA) Radio Stations *Bounce FM (SA) *Chatterbox FM (III) *CSR 103.9 (SA) *Double Clef FM (III, LCS) *Emotion 98.3 (VC, VCS) *Fever 105 (VC) *Flash FM (VC, VCS) *Flashback 95.6 (LCS) *Flashback FM (III) *Fresh 105 (VCS) *Fusion FM (IV) *Game Radio (III) *Head Radio (II, III, LCS) *Dopealicious FM (SA) *Jazz Nation Radio (IV) *K-DST (SA) *KGBH (II) *K-JAH (III, LCS) *K-Jah Radio West (SA) *K-Rose (SA) *K109 The Studio (IV) *Liberty City Free Radio (LCS) *Liberty City Hardcore (IV) *Liberty FM (III) *Liberty Rock Radio (IV) *Liberty Soul FM (III) *Lips 106 (III, LCS) *Master Sounds 98.3 (SA) *MSX 98 (LCS) *Paradise FM (VCS) *Playback FM (SA) *Radio Del Mundo (LCS) *Radio Espantoso (VC, VCS) *Radio Los Santos (SA) *Radio X (SA) *Rise FM (III, LCS) *SF-UR (SA) *The Liberty Jam (LCS) *V-Rock (VC, VCS) *Vice City For Lovers (VCS) *The Vibe 98.8 (IV) *Vice City Public Radio (VC, VCS) *Vladivostok FM (IV) *Wave 103 (VC, VCS) *West Coast Talk Radio (SA) *Wildstyle (VC) *WLLC 'The Zone' (III) Refuge Centre *Holy rev. Joe's Flophouse (LCS) Religion *Drive-Thru Confessions (SA) *Epsilon Program (SA) Rubber *Dom’s Rubber Shop (SA) *MMT (SA) Saw Mills *Angel Pine Sawmills (SA) *Liberty City Sawmills (III, LCS) Security *Chuff Security (SA) *DBP Security (VC) *Gruppe Sechs (III, VC, LCS, VCS, IV) *Lock and Load Security (SA)Gruppe Sechs Shipping *Chartered Libertine Lines (VC, LCS) *East/West Shipping Co. U.S.A. (III) *Easter Basin Docks (SA) *South West Shipping Co. (VC) *Vice City Boatyard (VC) Sports *Avispa Country Club (SA) *Bait Shop (SA) *Big Bills Bowls (VC) *Carioca *Golden Pier Swingers Golf Club (IV) *GR Golfing (VC) *Leaf Links (VC, VCS) *Santos Surfboards (SA) *Skinny Dick's Surf Shack (VCS) *Sports Emporium (SA) *The Bowled Spot (SA) *Wayland Surfboards (VC) *Yellow Bell Golf Course (SA) Stadiums/Centres *Blackfield Stadium (SA) *Conference Center (SA) *Corvin Stadium (SA) *Hyman Memorial Stadium (VC, VCS) *Las Venturas Stadium (SA) *Liberty City Memorial Stadium (III, LCS) *Los Santos Forum (SA) *Las Venturas Bandits Stadium (SA) *Maze Bank Arena (V) Storage *King Storage (III) *Lolita’s Market (SA) *Nicholas Storage (GTA A) *Outta Sight Storage Company (VC) *Security Storage (SA) *The Big Package Storage Co. (VCS) *The Undercover Storage Company (III, LCS) Supermarkets/Market *A&J Market (SA) *Carniceria El Pueblo (SA) *Carniceria Panaderia (SA) *El Nuevo Siblo Supermarket (VC) *FIDL (LCS, VCS) *Groceries Productos Mexicanos (SA) *Hippy Shopper (SA) *Ideal Homies Store (SA) *MM Olympic Market (SA) *Modern Food Market (SA) *Pik N' Go Market (SA) *Supa Save! (III, SA) *Verdi (VCS) *Vice Point Supermarket (VC) *Yoly’s Market (SA) *24-7 (SA, IV) Supply Companies *Burke Supply Company (III) Tattoo Parlours *Hemlock Tattoo (SA) *Little Havana Streetwear & Tattoo Parlour (VC) *Tattoo and Body Piercing Parlour (III) Taxi Companies *Borgnine Taxis (III, LCS) *Downtown Cab Co. (V) *Kaufman Cabs (VC) *Mean Street Taxis (III, LCS) *Roman's Cab Depot (IV) *Sunnyside Taxis (VC) *Vice City Cabs (VC) Tourism *1 hour Photo (III, SA) *Beach Gift Shop (SA) *Fudds Gifts (VC) *Gift-Souvenir (SA) *Higgins Helitours (IV) *Las Venturas Gifts and Jewelry (SA) *Movie Stars Homes Tour (SA) *See the Sight Before Your Flight (LCS) *Sumo Starland and Camera Centre (SA) Toys *Alexanders' Toys (SA) *Berkleys RC (SA) *Falik Instruments *Toy Corner (SA) *Top Fun (VC) *Toyz ‘N The Hood (LCS) *Zero RC (SA) Trading *Thunco Trading Inc. (III) Transport *Big Tours (SA) *Bikini Line Coach Company (SA) *Brown Streak Railroad (SA) *Bullet Bus & Coach Line (III, VC, LCS) *Canny Bus Group (SA) *Freedom Bus Line (III, LCS) *Vice Free Bus Line (VC) *Whippet Express Coach (III, VC, LCS) Travel Agents *Avec Moi Holidays (VC) *Uni-Tel (SA) Undertakers *Funeraria Romero (VC) Unknown *...And Cut! (SA) *Abstract Grooves (SA) *Arss *Atrium (SA) *Bellisime (III) *Bing's Bongs *Broons (III, VC) *Burn Baby Burn (VC) *C.A.M. (VC, SA) *Chack’s (SA) *Chuckup (SA) *Clamlapras (LCS) *Clench (III, LCS) *COGG (SA) *Drooping Lotus (GTA) *Egliso Baptisto De La Regeniration (VC) *Everything Must Go! (SA) *Gelatto Splatto (SA) *Gustav's (SA) *Hanpen (III) *Hip City (SA) *Hippie Lady (SA) *Hippy Art Shit (SA) *Iglesia Pentecostes (SA) *Indoor Outdoor (III) *Industries Company (SA) *Ite (III, LCS) *La Vieja Cucaracha *Les Beans (SA) *Libros Sucios *Luggage 65 (VC) *Meet and Do Veg! *Miller and Son (SA) *Mint (SA) *MNKY (III) *Optometrist (SA) *Panettiere (III) *Parking (VC) *Piece of Peace (SA) *Productos Mexicanos (SA) *Quimby & Flange (VCS) *Rampant Cockerel (GTA) *Rancid Dragon (GTA) *Roxor International (VC) *San Pedro (SA) *Shady Industries (SA) *SHORT (LCS) *Sliepel’s (VC) *Smokeydokey (SA) *Spacey (SA) *Surplice To Requirements (LCS) *Tableau (SA) *Taiko (III) *Tetro De Bell (VC) *The Brown Embassy (SA) *The Daily Globes (SA) *Vice ‘n’ Easy (VC) *Vulgari (SA) *What U Want (SA) *Wing’n it (SA) *YFBC ™ (III) *Zu-Zus Petals (SA) Video Games *Rockster Video Games (VC) Video Rental *Power Video (SA) *Video Blowout! (SA) *Video Previews (SA) *Video Video (III, LCS) Warehouses *Last Drop Warehouse Services (SA) Watches *Crowex (SA, LCS, IV) *Kronos (SA, LCS, VCS, IV) Weapons & Tools *Ammu-Nation (III, VC, SA, LCS, VCS, IV, CW) *Bunch of Tools (VC) *Emmet's (SA) *Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop (LCS) *Phil's Depot *Phil's Place (III & VC) *Screw This (VC) *Stonewall J's (VCS) *Tooled Up (VC) Wedding Chapel *Erotic Wedding Chapel (SA) *Eternal Flame Wedding Chapel (SA) *Las Venturas Wedding Chapel (SA) *Wedding Tackle (SA) *Welding & Weddings (SA) Wholesale *$1.00 Store (VC) *Bhram Discount and Coffee Shop (VC) *Capitali (III) *General Store (SA) *Harry Plums Wholesale Fruit (SA) *Locals Only! (SA) Category:Businesses